Hummingbird and Scorpion
No one has permission to use my characters under any circumstances!!! Queen Hummingbird zipped through the dense rain forest vines smiling brightly. Suddenly she stopped, Is that blood? '' Hummingbird was not like the other Rainwings she was curious, smart, bold and always alert. The twelve year-old dragon swiftly perched on a nearby mango tree branch and looked down, and it was indeed a puddle of blood. Nearby a young male SandWing named Scorpion was huddled in a large leafy bush, shivering from the lack of sun and loosing blood quickly. "Why is there blood in my forest?" The bold young queen landed with her talons in the blood puddle. Then she saw a trail of crimson tears leading to a large leafy bush. Hummingbird marched up to the bush and pulled aside the curtain of leaves to find a handsome canary yellow SandWing, "Help '. . . me," His voice was rough and hollow. "please." The handsome young foreigner reached out to her with his blood-caked talons. Who is this gorgeous Rainwing that stands before me? ''Scorpion thought to himself. The slim yet sturdily built blue and teal dragon lowered her elegant neck to his ear and whispered, "I am Queen Hummingbird, and I will help you." Scorpion felt her breath tickle the back of his neck as well as warmth radiating from his saviors scales. Then there was a dull stab behind his head. His new friend had gripped him in her mouth and was gently lifting him up. Scorpion winced when his wounded shoulder dragged along the ground. Hummingbird immediately sat him down and worry began to fill her eyes. "Oh my moons are you okay?" He smiled up at her, "My name is Scorpion, and I am fine." ''Scorpion, what a lovely name. It suites him well what with his barbed tail and all. ''The queen smiled to herself. "That is a very handsome name, it suits you!" They both laughed at the remark.Hummingbird looked into Scorpions eyes and saw something that she hadn't noticed in any other dragons gaze, love. "We have to go, do you think if I helped you you would be able to fly?" She twined her tail around his and felt him shiver because of the contact. Scorpion lifted his head high and stood stretching up to his full height. Looking down on the queen's breathtaking features he saw for the first time the small group of scars on the side of her neck. Bending his neck he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck to the side hoping to get a closer look at them, "What happened to you?" Before she answered his question she laid her navy-blue head on the back of his powerful shoulder. "They are from my battle to become queen of the rain forest." Scorpion lifted his head and looked down upon his brave little Rainwing friend. I want to be more ''than just friends. Realizing how he really felt he unfolded his large wings and wrapped them around Hummingbird, "You are so beautiful, why would anyone want to hurt a wonderful dragon like you?" She smelled of moss and strange wonderful fruits unknown to Scorpion. Hummingbird trembled beneath the wings of Scorpion, nervousness making her talons unsure of what she should do and her scales shift from the normal deep blue to a bright rosy pink. She hesitated before she let her body relax into Scorpions warm powerful embrace. Silently she lifted one of her arms and rested her talons on Scorpions neck. "Scorpion, I--" A roar sounded from a nearby tree, "SCORPION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CUDDLING A RAINWING!" A large yellow female Sandwing crashed into the two dragons, sending Hummingbird into a tree trunk. The little Rainwing slumped to the forest floor in a tangle of vines her scales pale white. Scorpion saw the flash of yellow scales and sprang into action, "Stay away from her, Torrid!" He flung himself headlong into Torrid's ribs, a splintering sound followed after the impact. Torrid slashed Scorpions snout and underbelly. Then dodged underneath him and kicked him in the ribs. Hummingbird sat up groggily. What happened? Scorpion! oh no! Worry prickling at her heart. She sprinted up the nearest tree and ran along a branch, hearing a loud growl she snapped her head around and tucking in her wings she launched herself at the strange enemy dragon. Pulling in her head she wrapped herself into a tight ball and flew at the dragon known as Torrid. Torrid poised her tail barb inches away from Scorpions heart, hearing a strange whistling sound from behind her she twisted her head around awkwardly. But she wasn't fast enough, Hummingbird had buried her fangs deep into Torrids neck and let her venom flow. Torrid's eyes clouded over with fear and pain, something the fearsome Sandwing warrior had never shown. She chocked out her final sentence. "Your future will hold nothing but despair ''if you stay together!" Her body went limp and Hummingbird relaxed her clamped jaws. "SCORPION! Scorpion are you okay?" Hummingbird scrambled towards Scorpion, when she got close enough to see his slashed snout and bleeding rib cage she knew she had to get help from her tribe healers. "Scorpion, I'm going to get the Rainwing healers, they can help you! Stay here!" Her scales changing colors rapidly. Hummingbird crashed into the Rainwing Pavilion,sending a flock of colorful birds flying loudly away. She snapped open her wings and shot off towards the healers hut, "Jaguar! Gecko!" A bright yellow head popped out from the huts doorway, "Queen Hummingbird, what is the matter?" Gecko a small female RainWing tilted her head quizzically at her queen. "Gecko, where is your father?" Hummingbird gasped. Reaching out her talons to grip the dragonet. Gecko's scales shifted to light green while swirls of emerald decorated her ruff and wing tips, "Jaguar is busy tending to Guava, that silly little dragon got himself tangled into some vines while trying to tree glide.His wing was broken after he fell from the trees where he was tangled up. You know. . ." Hummingbird tossed the blabbering dragon aside and flung herself into the hut, "JAGUAR!" She bellowed. Inside the hut a large blue healer was spreading out an array of fruits for a small white and green dragonet, with a bandaged wing. With a thump the queen landed next to the healer squashing mango's and nearly flattening the dragonet. "Hey! You could have really hurt me you lousy, clumsy. . ." Guava stopped when he realized he was yelling at his queen. "Oh, your Majesty, I apologies. I didn't see that it was you." Shades of dark purple and green flooded his scales as he stuttered. Queen Hummingbird took the dragons talons in her own and turned her wings and tail yellow while her ruff and talons immediately shifted to a joyous pink. "It is quite alright young dragon, you meant no harm." Smiling warmly she patted Guava on his head and turned to Jaguar, "Jaguar I need you to gather your best healers and follow me there is a injured SandWing who needs tending to." The queen forced her scales to remain yellow and pink, but hints of lily green and black danced along her neck and wing membranes. "A SandWing," Jaguars ruff stood on end and his tail lashed angrily, "there is a SandWing in ''our rain forest!?" His talons turning red and flecks of orange dotted his snout. "Queen Hummingbird, we must kill him before he takes news of our location back to his tribe, and they destroy us." Hummingbirds scales turned ashen white and light grey, "No!" She squeaked, her voice trembling with worry and distress. Jaguars eyes narrowed to slits, "No?". Hummingbird breathed deep and her scales turned back to their normal navy blue and teal, "No, we will not kill him." Her talons carved grooves into the floor, she growled low in her throat challenging Jaguar to argue further. Seeming to notice her body tense the healer lowered his head and spread his wings out on the floor groveling before the queen. "I apologise, my queen. I mean no disrespect to your wishes." Hummingbird looked down upon the groveling dragon and frowned. "Get off the floor, we have a patient that needs to be looked over." Back in the forest Scorpion limped towards Torrids body, wincing as his belly dragged along the forest floor. Standing over the cold stiff body he lowered his snout and buried his head in the dead dragons shoulder, and allowed himself to cry. "No. . .no no no," His voice a quiet whimper. "Why mother. . .why?!" Scorpions shoulders sagged and his forelegs buckled no longer able to support his full weight. She wasn't perfect, but she was the only one around to protect me. The sound of wing beats snapped Scorpion into focus. Two light blue RainWings followed Queen Hummingbird carrying a make shift stretcher and bandages in their talons. Hummingbird swooped down towards Scorpion the sight of his tears puzzling her. "Scorpion are you okay?" She landed practically on top of him, wrapping her tail around his and gripping the back of his neck in her talons. Scorpion leaned into her body wrapping his wings around her and greeting the warmth that she provided. "I'm okay Hummingbird-" He was cut off by one of the new dragons. "That's ''Queen ''Hummingbird to you!" A grouchy looking male RainWing poked Scorpions snout and gave him an indignant look. Hummingbird frowned at the healer. "That's quite enough, Tangelo. This dragon needs medicinal attention." The grumpy dragon rubbed his talons together, embarrassed and nervous. "Yes my queen," Dark purple creeping over his snout. "I apologize for my behavior." Tangelo set to work examining Scorpions chest and snout. A pale yellow dragon stepped towards Hummingbird, his scales decorated with black splotches as if mimicking the fur of a jaguar. "My queen shouldn't we interrogate this intruder to see what he is doing in our rain forest?" The dragons talons twitched towards Scorpion as if he couldn't wait to shred his wings. Hummingbird squared her shoulders and allowed emerald and black to pour across her scales her prehensile tail unwound itself from Scorpions and rested on the ground beside her. Hummingbirds ruff folded back against her head and she stood towering over the spotted Rainwing. "Perhaps, Jaguar, you didn't remember that ''I ''won the throne from my mother and ''I ''am queen of this rain forest, or perhaps you don't care," Queen Hummingbird lifted her head and looked down her snout at the healer. "either way it would ensure your safety to know that I will see to it what happens to this SandWing because I am the queen, unless of course you would like to challenge me to my throne?" The RainWing coward beneath the queen shaking with fear and distress, his wings unfolded themselves shakily and slowly until they were spread out on the forest floor. Jaguar twisted his neck around awkwardly and pressed his head into the ground. Hummingbird lunged at the feeble creature raking her talons across his throat and nipped the base of his neck drawing blood. As suddenly as it started the attack was over and Hummingbirds scales were back to their original shades of blue, both dragons acted as if nothing had happened between the two of them. But Scorpion knew Jaguar had crossed a line and had paid for it. "Hummingbird, I- c-could we talk in. . . private? Please." Scorpion eyed Jaguar and then turned towards the queen with a hopeful look. Hummingbird smiled brightly and allowed blinding shades of yellow and rosy pink flow over her scales. She lifted her talons and indicated for the other RainWings to leave them to talk in quiet. "Yes?" Hummingbird looked expectantly at Scorpion. "I think- I mean I need to leave this place, I can't stay here." Scorpions mind was racing and his heart felt heavy with sorrow as he saw Hummingbirds face fall and her eyes fill with dread. Her scales turning a sickly green and white. "Why? Y-y-you can't just leave we-we have to heal you and. . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked as though she were staring straight through Scorpion. Her voice barely audible. "I thought you were perfect. . ." Hummingbird snapped back to attention and her scales turned dark red and black. "You ''can't ''leave me! I love you!" Her voice was filled with hurt and ferocity. Scorpion flinched away from Hummingbird. ''She just told me she loved me! But we can't possibly be together, we are from different tribes. If we were to become mates and have dragonets. . .they would be made fun of for what they are and how they came to be. Besides our being together has killed the only dragon who was around to protect me from the horrible things that happen in the Scorpion Den. ''Scorpion shook his head as if to clear away the terrible thoughts. "Hummingbird, I love you, but we could never be together. You know that, don't you?" Scorpion took a small step towards the seething RainWing, but Hummingbird snapped open her wings and shot off into the trees overhead. "Fix his wounds then knock him out and drag him back to the desert!" She called over her shoulder to the two healers. ''In The Desert. . .'' Scorpion woke with a start, his head pounding and his body as well as his heart hurt. ''Hummingbird, oh why, what have I done?! ''He tried to stand but wobbled to the side and crashed down onto the sand dune he perched on. While waiting for his head to clear Scorpion took in his surroundings, nothing in site for miles. ''Wait is that piece of sky. . .moving? ''Scorpion stood and stretched his neck as far as it could reach. A light yellow and black spotted RainWing materialized from the next sand dune, it was Jaguar. Scorpion jumped back startled from the sudden appearance of the dragon. "J-Jaguar? What are you doing here, you were supposed to leave me here alone." Jaguar lunged towards Scorpion gripping his shoulders he shook the SandWing roughly. "What did you say to Queen Hummingbird to make her banish you to this waist land?" Scorpion raised his tail barb threateningly. "Get your claws off me!" Jaguar smiled slyly and released Scorpions shoulders. Scorpion shuffled away from the large RainWing and rubbed his talons together thoughtfully. "I told her that I couldn't be her mate, that we couldn't be together, and that I had to leave the rain forest." Jaguar shook his head at the young SandWing. "You are a fool," Shaking out his wings he settled onto the sand to continue. "Queen Hummingbird fell for you, hard. She loves you Scorpion, although I haven't the slightest clue what she sees in you. Hummingbird has never been this emotionally involved with any dragon in the rain forest, and then suddenly you come along and she falls talons over tail for you. . . . A ''SandWing ''of all the tribes! I spoke to her before I came here and she was very flustered, she has been in her hut underneath her window for days. Just laying there muttering to herself about how she should have never helped you and that all boy dragons are the same." Jaguar stood and opened his wings. "She loves you Scorpion, and I believe that she will never find another dragon like you in all of Pyrrhia. If you really care about her you will stay away from her. The last thing the RainWings need is a love sick queen, and some half tribe heirs to the throne. The RainWings would never accept a ruined RainWing SandWing hybrid as a queen of the rain forest." With that Jaguar lifted off and shifted his scales to match the sky around him. Scorpion sat there on the sand dune, dumbfounded. His mind reeling with the confusing words of the RainWing healer. "She loves me," Scorpion thought out loud. "she loves me but her tribe would never accept me as her mate." Scorpion was up and pacing now trying to decide if he should go back to Hummingbird or put her behind him and return to the Scorpion Den. ''She needs me and I need her. I could never live with myself if I knew that she was alone with no one to care for her. ''Scorpion lifted his head and shot into the sky turning to find the way to the rain forest. In the distance he could see the peak of Jade mountain. Steering his body towards the mountains he put on a burst of speed and started the journey back to his dream dragon. ''My Queen I Have Returned. . .'' Queen Hummingbird huddled inside her tree hut, hidden away from the cruel world. I should have never helped Scorpion! I should have let him bleed to death or die slowly of infection and lack of food and water, I should have known better! ''Looking down to her talons Hummingbird saw that her sharp claws had dug into her palms and drawn blood. "Oh, dear," A beautiful elegant RainWing sat in the doorway to Hummingbirds home. "Hummingbird are you still mooning over that SandWing?" The newcomer sauntered into the room and lifted her long tail to wrap it around Hummingbirds shoulders. Wrapping her dazzling scarlet wings around Hummingbird she stroked the queens head with her talons. "He was perfect for me aunt Excellence. He was strong, handsome, and I could tell he really liked me for who I am." Hummingbird shrugged her aunts wings off and shuffled across to the balcony that overlooked the RainWing Pavilion. ''I know you want my throne but that will NEVER happen you conniving fur-faced leaf eater! '' Excellence examined her talons as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Darling, you can't mate with a ''SandWing! They are terrible and moody. Besides they aren't very trustworthy, I mean that female SandWing did ''attack you, what was her name again? Terrace? Oh well, the important thing is that you are safe and you will continue to protect your dragons." Excellence had slithered up behind Hummingbird and gripped her shoulders whispering all this in her nieces ear. Hummingbird shoved off her aunts claws and stamped back into the hut. "Aunt Excellence, you don't understand. He was absolutely perfect. And the only reason ''Torrid ''attacked us was because she thought we were mates and that we were planning to have dragonets. . . ." Hummingbird trailed off and stared off into nothingness. Behind her Excellence was toying with a bunch of Oriental Lilly's hanging from the roof of the hut. "Blah. . .blah. . .blah." Excellence flicked her tail in the direction of the window. "Darling little flower, just take a look at how your subjects are fairing without you to bring order and peace to this forest." Hummingbird gave her aunt a quizzical look and slunk over to the window. Outside there were RainWings arguing and looking around confused about how they should continue with their day. A young green and gold female RainWing was throwing mangoes and tangelos at a larger bright orange male RainWing and shouting insults at him. "This is how it is everyday." Hummingbird sat back on her haunches and threw the young dragonet a disappointed look. The green and gold dragon looked up and her scales paled to a ghostly white she dropped a mango and smiled nervously at Hummingbird. Hummingbird flicked out her tongue and turned her attention back to her aunt. "Excellence I know what you want and you will never be the rightful RainWing queen. Not a single RainWing would stand for you and support you during your rein." Excellence's face twitched and her tail tip flicked up and down. "How dare you say those things to me!" Hummingbird bared her fangs and let drops of her venom fall to the hut floor where they sizzled and melted holes into the polished wood. Excellence stepped back from her niece and spread her wings halfway open. Hummingbird advanced towards her aunt. Excellence reared up on her back talons and spread her wings wide. Hummingbird slammed into Excellence's stomach and they both went tumbling out the huts doorway. Scorpion soared through the rain forest avoiding vines and tree branches. twisting and turning. Ducking and weaving his way towards the center of the rain forest. When suddenly a loud shriek pierced the air and made Scorpion falter in flight. "Hummingbird!? Hummingbird is that you!?" Scorpion shot out into a clearing and all around him was the RainWings treetop home, multicolored dragons moved along wooden bridges and tree branches and woven vine platforms. Several dragons were shrieking and flapping their wings to avoid being crushed or bit by two tussling snarling roaring dragonesses. Scorpion squinted and flapped closer to the fighting dragons below him, and caught sight of a sleek teal snout rearing back to bite the other female RainWing. "Hummingbird?" He called out confused. Hummingbird looked up at the sound of her name and saw Scorpion staring intently at her and her hissing aunt. ''What a fool! How dare he come back here! Her aunt took advantage of Hummingbirds distraction and slashed her snout, lines of blood swelled from the wound and dripped onto Excellence's perfectly polished scales. Hummingbird threw back her head and roared to the sky as Excellence bit down on her ankle. Hummingbird slammed her talons down hard into her challengers chest, knocking the wind out of her. With her aunt dazed and gasping for air Hummingbird shot off into the trees above her, quickly disguising herself as the leaves around her. Excellence shook her head violently and staggered to her feet. Glancing nervously around at the foliage above her. "You little BEAST!" Excellence shrieked. Hummingbird shot out from the tree and tackled Excellence sinking her talons into the older dragons shoulders and scrabbling with her back talons to keep her balance on her writhing aunt Excellence. Hummingbird threw herself away from her aunt, flapping her wings harder and harder. Excellence stood glaring at the sky where Hummingbird hovered over her. Large gashes covered her hips and shoulders and blood welled from teeth marks around her throat. Excellence's breath came in ragged choking gasps. Her wings hung limply at her sides and her once breathtakingly shiny scarlet scales were covered in mud, leaves and bits of rain forest fruit stuck in between her scales. "You don't have to die, Excellence," Hummingbirds voice faltered and a solitary tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to kill you. But I will if I absolutely have to. Just accept defeat and go on with your life." The scarlet dragon hissed defiantly and lashed her tail. Scorpion landed on a low branch several tail lengths away from Excellence, he was close enough to see the swirls of lily green and orange appear along her outer wing edges. "I. . .will never. . .stop until you are. . . .Dead!" Excellence bared her fangs and shot two long lines of venom towards Hummingbird, the drops landed on Hummingbirds front talons and neck melting her beautiful blue scales. The sound came from every where at once the unearthly shriek that emitted from Hummingbirds throat. RainWings clamped their talons over their ears and cringed. Scorpion dove at the RainWing queen but Jaguar was quicker. He grabbed Hummingbird and set her roughly on the leaf platform. "Someone find Hummingbirds father! Quickly!" Before any dragon could lift off a giant green dragon bolted to Hummingbirds side and started aiming his venom at the already melting scales. He was shaking Hummingbird begging her to stay with him his scales showed no sign of his emotions but his face said everything. "My sweet little fig, please don't leave me, you are all that is left out of all my dragonets. You cannot leave me! You must stay!" His voice broke and tears came like the rain that was now pouring down around them. Jaguar sat by watching as the melting stopped and Hummingbirds scales paled to light blue, her face relaxed and she looked almost peaceful. His wings heavy with rain Scorpion trudged to Hummingbird and held her head in his talons. "My love, you can't leave this earth, your time is not up yet." The large male RainWing was still muttering to Hummingbird. Jaguar attempted to wrap his wing around the upset dragons back but it barley covered the others wing. "Papaya, your venom stopped the sizzling she is no longer in pain. Your daughter will survive." Papaya shook Jaguars wing off and shook his body. Turning his head he found Excellence staring at the limp body of his only living dragonet. Papaya advanced towards his younger sister. "You," He hissed "You dare attempt to kill my daughter?!" Papayas face was inches from Excellence's. He towered over his sister who was only a fourth his size. His talons shot forward and seized Excellence's throat squeezing hard enough to cause her attempted breaths to burn like fire. "You. . .can't do this. . . ." Excellence clawed at her brothers arms trying to pry them from around her neck. Papaya threw his sister across the platform like she weighed nothing. The dragon skidded across the rain slick surface and stopped half a tail length from the edge of the platform. Excellence attempted to stand but her legs buckled under her weight. Scorpion flung himself in front of the advancing seething green dragon flaring his wings. "You can't hurt Excellence, she is your sister, if you kill her you will have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life." Scorpion turned slowly around to face Excellence, his barbed tail raised above his head. "However, she means nothing to me, and Hummingbird means every thing to me." Scorpion stalked towards Excellence and poised his tail over her heart. "Papaya! You can't let this happen! I am you sister!" Excellence shrunk back from Scorpion and looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. Papaya shrugged. "You are no sister of mine." Excellence slammed into Scorpions chest knocking him backwards. She attempted to fly away from the dragons around her but Papaya knocked her out of the sky and pinned her beneath him. His talons tearing her wing membranes to shreds. Excellence shrieked with pain. Scorpion launched himself toward Excellence and stabbed his barb into her chest, ending her suffering. ''The Queen Will Live On. . . .' Scorpion paced back and forth in the large hut that was Hummingbirds home. "Is she okay? Will she survive the venom?" His voice filled with panic and fear. Papaya, Hummingbirds father, sat with his wings drawn in and his tail twitched every couple seconds. "I told you Scorpion, my venom reversed the effect that Excellence's venom had on Hummingbirds scales, she will survive, she is strong." Papaya lifts his head and eyes Scorpion. "Are you the SandWing who shredded my daughters heart?" Scorpion opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Finally he nods his head slightly and turns to examine the leaf and moss covered cot that Hummingbird rests on in the far corner of the hut. "Hummingbird you can't leave me without at least yelling at me for hurting you. . . ." Scorpions voice trails off and he unfolds his warm sandy wing to cover Hummingbirds back. The RainWing queen shudders, as if the heat radiating from Scorpions scales is sucking out all the pain from her body. Her eyes flutter open and she pushes herself up on her shoulder. Hummingbird slides off the bed and lays sprawled across the wooden floor, her tail flopped over her snout and her wings spread out. Slowly she lifts her head and blinks sleepily at Scorpion, a lazy grin turning the corners of her mouth up. "I thought you had left me for good," Hummingbird rolls onto her back and grins up at Scorpion she reaches out her front talons and grabs his head. "you scared me." Scorpion leaned his head into Hummingbirds shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "I should have never left you Hummingbird, it was wrong of me to leave." A single tear ran down his snout and splashed on to Hummingbirds talons. Papaya gazes down on his daughter. "Sweetie? Are you feeling better? Does anything hurt?" Hummingbird pushes herself up and flings herself into the arms of the green dragon. "Daddy!? Why are you here you should be in the far part of the rainforest near the sea. Is your time for mourning over?" Papaya clung to his daughter who looked like a dragonet barley two years old standing next to him. His pale green wings hiding her from site, as he wept into her neck. "You are the only one of my dragonets left to protect, my mourning for your sister and brothers is over, Tau, Specka, and Algon, would want me to protect their little sister." Hummingbird made a squeaking noise as the names of her siblings were spoken. Scorpion trotted out onto the balcony and let the dragons weep in peace. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)